resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Harvey McCullen
Harvey McCullen was the 34th President of the United States. He was Noah Grace's running mate in the U.S. Presidential Elections of 1940, 1944 and 1948, serving as the 33rd Vice President, and ascended to the Presidency after Grace's death in 1951. Biography During his time as Vice President, McCullen never completely agreed with some of Noah Grace's policies, yet he was reluctant to fully speak out against Grace. In contrast to Grace's own ambitions, McCullen possessed a clear moral compass in the midst of the President's own corrupt cabinet. Though with the exception of Secretary of War Henry Walker, who saw McCullen as his only friend and ally, as they both disagreed with their administration's authoritarian policies at the height of the Chimeran War. On November 16, 1951, when Grace revealed Project Omega (in which he proposed of possible negotiations between America and the Chimera) to his cabinet members, McCullen was the first person to speak out against it. However, McCullen's argument was all for naught as many of Grace's inner circle highly approved of negotiating with the Chimera, after which he very grudgingly gave his consent. After Washington, D.C. was declared a potential site of a Chimeran attack, McCullen was relocated along with Grace's cabinet to Denver. After Grace was killed by Nathan Hale for his treason to mankind, McCullen was soon briefed of his ascendancy. The next day, he subsequently gave a press conference in Denver's Capitol dealing with his unprecedented succession and Grace's death. During the conference he was explicitly distressed over the recent events. When several news reporters questioned him over the circumstances of his predecessor's death and his connection to rumors of Project Abraham and "Project Daedalus", McCullen sharply rebuked their questions and stated that he did not want to "dishonor" Grace by "paying heed to thoughtless rumor, hysteria and speculation".Intel 11, Newspaper Article In the two years following his ascendancy, McCullen became a more capable leader during the Chimeran invasion, and repealed many of Grace's policies. On May 28, 1953, McCullen and his entire cabinet were killed a few hours after the Liberty Defense Perimeter fell to the Chimera when, during evacuation, their VTOL was shot down by Chimeran fighters. He was succeeded, in a temporary capacity, by General of the Army Douglas MacArthur as Acting Commander-In-Chief until more formal elections could be held.SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 20 Presidency McCullen's major acts as President were reversing Grace's ban on immigration to bolster falling troop numbers in which was lauded by many as an important and necessary step in countering Chimeran incursions in American borders''President McCullen Reverses Immigration Ban; overseeing the final fortification of the Liberty Defense Perimeter and as well trying to include every American within the boundary of the PerimeterMcCullen Issues Evacuation Orders To Major Cities; and approving "Operation Aloha" for the purpose to create a colony of 150,000 citizens (selected by a committee appointed by McCullen himself) to Hawaii, with the goal of "preserving the American culture, history and way of life should an unthinkable fate befall the continental U.S."McCullen Proposes Colony in Hawaii'' Trivia *The real-life running mate of Franklin Roosevelt's opponent was not McCullen, but rather Republican Senator Charles L. McNary. *In one of many radio broadcasts made by Henry Stillman throughout the course of Resistance 2, he accused McCullen of keeping information from the US public about the Chimeran War, unlike Noah Grace (at least, in Stillman's opinion). It can be heard in Chicago, when the player is trapped in the apartments by the Leviathan. Sources Category:American Presidents Category:Resistance: The Gathering Storm Characters Category:Resistance 2 Characters Category:Human Category:Deceased